


Across The Stars - Scourge & Jen

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>La confrontation entre Lord Scourge et une banale serveuse - pas si banale aux yeux du Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Scourge & Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Jen Eran :D

_Elle est magnifique._

C'était tout ce que pouvait penser le Seigneur Sith Scourge en voyant cette jeune serveuse d'un pub réputé de Dromund Kaas.

 _Elle est humaine_ , répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête. _Les humains ne valent rien comparé à un Sith de sang-pur_.

La jeune femme servait des clients à une table situé à quelques mètres de lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient le long de son dos, tombant jusqu'à ses reins, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus l'étaient bien plus que le ciel de la planète, où le temps était en permanence à l'orage.

 _Oublie-la_ , lui recommanda la voix.

Scourge obéit. Il reporta son attention sur son verre d'alcool. Il le vida d'une traite. Mais la serveuse ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser l'oublier. Elle vint à sa table, et lui demanda s'il désirait autre chose. Le grand Sith ne répondit pas, et sortit du pub. La fille ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude des grands seigneurs comme lui et de leur arrogance.

Mais il ne partit pas. Scourge se posta devant la porte de service. Il savait que cette femme allait sortir par là, c'était certain.

Il attendit pendant plus de deux heures. Mais elle sortit.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne l'approcha pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aborder ainsi, il n'étaient pas de la même caste sociale. Elle allait arriver au bout de la ruelle malodorante lorsqu'une main puissante la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna. C'était le Seigneur Sith. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Scourge la plaqua contre le mur avec force et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa faire, elle ne pensa même pas à protester.

Le Sith lui demanda alors son nom.

\- Je... je m'appelle Jen Eran, bafouilla-t-elle, effrayée par la carrure imposante du Sith et par ses yeux jaunes.

\- Eh bien, Jen Eran, pourquoi ne trouverions-nous pas un endroit plus fermé pour finir notre soirée ? fit le Sith avec un sourire pervers.

\- Vous... vous avez raison, approuva la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de contredire un Sith, même si le Sith en question voulait la violer.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et l'emmena vers un petit hôtel miteux qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grande rue. Il réserva une chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin, et la tira dans les escaliers.

Scourge ouvrit la porte. La chambre était humide, les planches de parquet se décollaient, le lit couinait, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Jen tremblait de tout son corps à côté de lui. Il la considéra un moment. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard et ses yeux continuèrent à fixer le sol. Scourge finit par avoir pitié d'elle et la relâcha.

Elle leva alors soudain la tête, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux envoûtants. Le Sith s'y perdit un instant, et s'expliqua.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, la rassura-t-il. Je ne vous forcerai pas à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas faire. Ce que je veux, continua-t-il sur un ton plus hésitant, c'est vous revoir un jour pour mieux faire votre connaissance. M'accorderiez-vous cette faveur ?

Jen le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Mer... merci, balbutia-t-elle, surprise. Euh... Je suis libre demain de neuf heures à midi.

\- Eh bien, je passerai vous chercher devant la porte de service de votre pub, et je vous emmènerai dans un endroit plus discret pour que nous discutions. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- C'est parfait, approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix. Scourge hocha la tête.

- À demain, fit-il.

-  À ... à demain, lui répondit-elle.

Elle hésita un moment, puis ouvrit la porte pour ressortir.

Scourge resta planté là pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette Jen Eran devienne un jour sa compagne.

 

 


End file.
